Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by Eleamaya
Summary: Songfic by Sherina. Inspired from Azuure, but now in LuHan version. "Kau buat aku brtanya, kau buat aku mencari ttg rasa ini. Aku tak mengerti..." Kira2 kyk gitu deh critanya, hehe.


**Pengen nambahin fic Luffy x Hancock lagi. Ini sebuah songfic, yeah, Indonesia. Sudah cukup lama lagunya tapi saat suatu ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengarkannya lagi di radio, tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang bahwa lirik lagu ini tepat untuk LuHan. Tapi, sudah ada author lain yang pernah menulis fic dengan lagu yang sama, yaitu Azuure/Megurine Azu untuk pairing LuNa. Aku pun membaca lagi fic dia, dan ternyata konteks liriknya bisa diterapkan untuk Luffy x Harem -maksudku LuNa, LuVi, LuRob, LuHan- semua cocok tergantung kau lebih suka Luffy dipasangkan dengan siapa. Aku tidak bermaksud menjiplak, anggap saja terinspirasi kalau begitu. Dan inilah LuHan version-nya.**

**Disclaimer:**

One Piece selamanya milik Eichiiro Oda. Aku mengarang sendiri ending yg kuinginkan untuk pairing ini. Who knows?

Lagu "Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir" milik Sherina. Aku cuma orang nekat yg tahu songfic dilarang di Guideliness tapi tetep aza aku pinjam liriknya #yakin deh dibolehin Sherina#

* * *

Hancock memunggungi perairan Sabaody tempat dimana Thousand Sunny terakhir terlihat sebelum menyelam. Ia, dengan kamuflase angkuhnya yang seolah berkata bahwa ia hanya numpang lewat di depan kapal marinir yang ingin mengejar Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan mereka tengah menghalangi jalannya, sesungguhnya memang sengaja untuk meloloskan Luffy. Apapun caranya sebersih mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa ia masih bagian dari Pasukan Shichibukai di bawah Pemerintah Dunia, padahal dalam hati sudah lama ia memendam rasa permusuhan dan kebencian terhadap mereka.

"Luffy, now you turn..."

_Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu…_

_Mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala sedih…_

Hancock ingat bagaimana Luffy menyusup tanpa bersalah ke kamar mandinya dan ia melihat simbol itu.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sandersonia saat Luffy lompat ke punggungnya yang tak tertutupi helai kain karena terbakar.

"Simbol itu, aku ingat saat di kamar mandi Hancock tidak mau ada orang lain melihatnya dan tahu," jawab Luffy.

Di atas balkon, Hancock terduduk. Itu simbol tirani dan ia beserta kedua saudarinya adalah korban tirani itu. Simbol yang selalu mengikatnya bahwa ia selamanya tetap terjerat di bawah tangan-tangan bangsawan busuk yang mengklaim diri mereka ras paling mulia. Kalau semua itu terbongkar, habislah ia. Sesungguhnya sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan dan menahan semua rasa sakit itu?

_Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku…_

_Hanya untuk aku seorang…_

Fisher Tiger memang telah membebaskannya. Rayleigh dan Nenek Nyon juga telah membantunya menghapus jejak agar tak dikejar. Tapi tidak bisa semudah itu. Ikatan masa lalunya masih membayangi. Simbol itu masih ada. Dan, para bangsawan brengsek itu tetap berkuasa tak tersentuh hukum.

Semua nasihat Nenek Nyon ia anggap angin lalu. Hewan kecil ia tendang. Margareth dan penduduk Kuja yang menghormatinya bisa ia hukum jadi batu sesukanya.

Ya, tidak ada yang bisa melawanku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku. Tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatiku. Bahkan kedua saudariku pun. Aku hanya aku seorang. Aku yang paling cantik.

_Sekarang kau di sini… hilang rasanya …_

___Semua bimbang... tangis... kesepian…_  


Di kamar mandi, harusnya seorang lelaki akan terpesona. Seorang lelaki harusnya memuja kecantikannya. Lelaki-lelaki yang hanya bisa membuat Hancock muak dan kadang memanfaatkan mereka. Ia tidak percaya pada laki-laki. Kecantikan pembawa sial yang membuatnya dulu pernah digilir. Wanita hanya dianggap alat. Dan kini ia membalik semua itu, laki-lakilah yang seharusnya takluk dan menjadi alat di bawah kakinya.

Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa ia berbeda? Kenapa aku merasa lega? Kenapa air mata ini keluar? Ia hanya menutupi punggung Sandersonia kan?

Melihat simbolnya, siapa pun harusnya jijik dan mengutuknya. Ia yang selama ini terkesan memandang rendah orang lain sebenarnya paling rendah dari mereka semua. Kewibawaannya akan runtuh. Tapi lelaki itu menutupinya. Ia melindunginya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tertahan di kepenatan, keangkuhan, ketidakpercayaan terhadap siapapun, kemunafikan hati; inikah rasanya?

_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku…_

_Tertawa sendiri di kehidupan… yang kelam ini…_

Hancock ingat bagaimana ia meringkuk di balik terali besi dan dipasung selama 6 tahun. Ia hanya dikeluarkan saat dibutuhkan. Ya, dibutuhkan untuk melayani nafsu bejat mereka. Ia harus bisa melindungi dua saudarinya agar mereka tidak menderita seperti dirinya. Mereka tidak begitu cantik dan Hancock mengikhlaskan dirinya menjadi pengganti. Bahkan, dipaksa menelan buah setan.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana saat ia bebas dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan kaumnya. Seluruhnya adalah wanita. Dan meski jejaknya dihapus, mereka masih bisa mengejarnya. Tak ada jalan lain selain berpura-pura bergabung pada mereka agar pulau mereka tak diusik. Munafik. Semua tak tahu pengorbanannya, ia juga tak meminta mereka tahu. Alasan di balik itu adalah simbolnya. Bebas atau tidak sama juga kan? Menderita secara fisik dulunya atau sekarang tugas dan keinginan semua bertentangan.

Senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan kebanggaan terhadap dirinya itu hanya semu. Hatinya masih menangis. Nyatanya memang begitu kan saat Luffy menunjukkan pedulinya?

_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu…_

_Membagi kisahku… Tak ada yang mengerti…_

Hancock berbalik. Ia mengundang Luffy ke kamarnya. Ia buka bajunya dan ia tunjukkan sekali lagi simbol di punggungnya. Ia ceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Dan, Luffy mengerti...

Meski dengan pandangan naif dan lugu, setidaknya itu yang Hancock tangkap. Ia sudah menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di depan Luffy.

_Sekarang kau disini… hilang rasanya…_

_Semua bimbang… tangis... kesepian…_

Saat malam tiba, Hancock pun keluar ruangan. Ia membawa secangkir anggur dan memandang pemandangan dari balkonnya. Tapi tangannya gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Air matanya tumpah lagi. Ia tahu itu bukan air mata penderitaan yang sama dengan yang ia ungkapkan tadi siang. Dan tubuhnya pun ambruk.

"Apa aku akan mati, nenek Nyon?" tanya Hancock di tempat tidur saat gejala demam dan panas tubuhnya menggila.

"Semua ratu Kuja yang dulu juga begitu, makanya aku pergi," jawab nenek Nyon.

Itu adalah penyakit yang aneh.

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari…_

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

Tapi semua sembuh saat Luffy memanggilnya, memberinya kekuatan untuk bangun dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau kan Shichibukai," kata Luffy. "Aku butuh bantuan untuk pergi ke Impel Down. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ace."

Marigold, Sandersonia, dan nenek Nyon hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya saat mulut Hancock mengucapkan "Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Dan, Hancock pun merasakan panas kembali menerjang tubuhnya, kepalanya, wajahnya. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Apa ini ya?"

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Kalau laki-laki lain yang tersenyum kepadanya, pasti rasanya tidak seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah seperti itu.

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

"Panggil aku Hancock saja," katanya malu-malu pada Luffy.

"Itu namanya penyakit cinta," desah nenek Nyon akhirnya.

* * *

_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi…_

_Jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik…_

Dan kini, 2 tahun telah berlalu sejak Hancock mengenal Luffy. Tak terasa...

"Bukankah aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik, Luffy?"

"Aku sedang tak menikahimu, Hancock."

Begitulah, Luffy harus kembali ke laut bebas, bertemu para krunya yang sangat ia rindukan, dan melanjutkan petualangan. Ya, menggapai cita-citanya. Hancock tak bisa menahannya untuk tinggal dan terikat dengan menjadi suaminya.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," lanjut Hancock memalingkan muka. "Ini perpisahaan yang berat."

_Karena senyummu menyadarkanku..._

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu lagi kelak." Sekali lagi Luffy tersenyum. Bukan cengiran lebar khasnya yang polos dan penuh kegembiraan. Kali ini ia tersenyum dalam.

_Kau lah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

Ya, bagi Hancock, perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah. Perpisahan itu justru menguatkan perasaannya. Bahwa, ia tetap akan menantinya kembali.

* * *

_Kau buat aku bertanya… Kau buat aku mencari…_

_Tentang rasa ini… Aku tak mengerti…_

Semua kenangan itu tak mungkin bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Luffy yang dulu datang dengan caranya yang tidak biasa. Dulu ia marah karena kedatangan lelaki kurang ajar di tempat khusus wanita. Tapi kini Hancock tertawa jika mengingatnya bagaimana Luffy terjun dari luar karena dikejar-kejar prajurit Kuja. Lalu Hancock menghukumnya, menyuruhnya melawan Marigold dan Sandersonia dengan kekuatan buah setan Zoan mereka. Ya, menghukumnya. Tapi Luffy tak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Ia sudah memaafkan Hancock setelah Hancock mencabut hukuman batu pada Margareth, Pia, dan Sandersonia karena mereka membela Luffy.

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke Impel Down dengan kapal Marinir di bawah komando Laksamana Momonga. Mereka berdua sekamar dalam 6 hari 6 malam. Hancock harus pandai berakting dan menipu semua marinir tingkat kelasi jika meminta makanan untuk Luffy, ia harus pintar menyembunyikan Luffy. Hancock juga tak bisa berhenti berkhayal akan momen-momen indah yang seharusnya bisa terjadi selama mereka hanya berdua saja.

Di Impel Down, penjagaan semakin ketat. Luffy harus semakin erat merangkul Hancock di balik mantelnya. Hancock harus mengelabui Domino, sang petugas yang memeriksanya dan meloloskan Luffy. Ia pun berpisah dengan Luffy meski mereka sama-sama tengah menuju penjara Ace di level 6. Dan, di situlah Luffy mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Hancock nyaris tenggelam dalam khayalannya kembali sementara ia harus fokus pada tugasnya, memberitahu Ace bahwa adiknya datang.

Hancock juga tak bisa diam saja di Marine Ford saat melihat Luffy diserang dari berbagai arah. Ia terbaksa membuka kedoknya di hadapan Smoker. Tendangannya yang begitu keras bahkan mampu menundukkan semua Pacifista dan memenggal kepala-kepala robot itu. Di situ Luffy memeluknya. Hancock serasa terjun bebas ke khayalan paling dalam.

Dan saat Luffy sekarat, Hancock pun tetap mengejarnya, untuk melindunginya kembali. Saat ia bangun dan butuh makanan, Hancock pun setia membawakannya.

Ya, kenapa Hancock mau melakukan semua itu? Ia tak tahu sebelumnya. Ia masih tak mengerti.

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu…_

Telah lama Hancock kembali ke Kuja sejak ia menahan pasukan Marinir mengejar Luffy. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Shichibukai. Anjing Pemerintah. Tapi jiwanya dan hatinya tertambat pada Luffy. Ia tetap mengikuti berita dan perkembangannya. Karena itulah di saat pertempuran terakhir, di mana terjadi pengerahan massa dari semua aliansi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami di sekitar Raftel, Hancock juga merasa terpanggil. Ia akan kembali bertempur di sisi Luffy, namun kali ini ia akan melepaskan semua titel di belakangnya. Ia tak akan menipu diri lagi. Ia tak ragu lagi, yakin, percaya, bahwa tirani akan runtuh, bahwa kali ini simbol budaknya akan terhapus dari muka bumi, bahwa semua manusia dan seluruh ras yang ada adalah sedarajat.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Sandersonia melihat Hancock hendak kembali ke kapal.

"Kakak tidak ingin menemui Luffy?" tanya Marigold.

Hancock memandang kegembiraan Luffy dan krunya di Thousand Sunny yang berdiri tegak di tengah lautan medan perang. Impian mereka semua telah tercapai, lalu bagaimana dengan impianku?

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hancock akhirnya.

Bohong. Padahal ia sangat merindukan hal itu. Impiannya sederhana. Ia hanya ingin bersama Luffy, menjadi istrinya. Tapi kali ini ia sudah belajar untuk tidak egois. Bagi Luffy, hartanya yang berharga adalah para nakama-nya. Dan ia merasa bukan bagian dari mereka. Kalau memang Luffy ingat, maka seharusnya...

"Hancock...," terdengar suara laki-laki memanggil. "WAO!"

BRUKKKK!

Luffy ternyata melompat jauh dari kapalnya dan jatuh di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Aku senang kau datang."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Luffy untuk kesekian kalinya, Hancock tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tersipunya. "Itu...Itu... Tidak masalah, Luffy. Aku tulus..."

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku…_

"Aku pernah bilang akan menemuimu lagi kan?" lanjut Luffy sambil tersenyum. Senyuman dalam seperti yang dulu. Namun, tak ada namanya perpisahan untuk kali kedua. "Now, I'm marrying you..."

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

**END**

* * *

**Kalau dipikir-pikir ide tentang LuHan ini ga ada yang baru hehehe... Masih mirip dengan 2 fic-ku sebelumnya. Habisnya emang one sided-love sih. Gaje kah? Review yach^^.**

**PS: Ada yg tanyakah kenapa aku lagi giat bikin fic? Karena masuk Januari aku mau hiatus.**


End file.
